cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW SuperBrawl
SuperBrawl is an annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event produced by Mercurius Studios/NGW Entertainment since 2005. It is billed as the promotion's annual flagship event. SuperBrawl is to New Gen Wrestling as Super Bowl is to NFL, and more so, Wrestlemania is to the WWE, in the sense that it is one of the most important events of the year in CAW entertainment. It is the largest and longest-timing of all CAW wrestling events in the world and has been described to be "The Grandaddy of Them All," "The Showcase of the Immortals," "Where Rivalries End," and "The Biggest Party to Start the Summer". Taking the name from the former promotion, WCW, SuperBrawl marks as the Season Finale Event for NGW. This is the only CPV to have EVERY title on the line. This, along with Fully Loaded, Vixen's Vengeance, New Year's Bash, & Interactive Chaos/Taboo Tuesday are the only CPVs that took place every season. SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion The first flagship CPV took place May 1-6, 2005, from the Saitama Super Arena in Saitama Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan as NGW's first season finale. It was said to have over 70,000 attended, but the reality is that the arena can only hold over 34,000. No matter the case is, is has many firsts of NGW that haven't been revealed throughout the season. The total length of the event was recorded, with 12 matches scheduled over the past six days, is at about 5 Hours, 20 minutes. The official theme songs of the event were "My Way" by Limp Bizkit and *'"St. Anger" by Metallica'. Results Interesting Facts *1 - Winner faces Ami Mizuno for the Rumble rose title. *4 - Ami transformed into Dark Mercury, in the middle of the match. *5 - At the time, Ashlee was not signed with NGW, as she was part of ROW's Dumb Enough competition before she was voted out. *8 - CEO Fredrick declared a "Sudden Death" after seeing this end at a tie. Ami pinned Rinoa to retain. *11 - Rinoa double-crossed Tidus, helping Squall win. *12 - The Unleashed reference was involved as the neckbrace was on Jet Li's neck when he came out. As soon as Monty removed it, Jet Li turned the match around and won the title in fashion. Monty helped the crowd applaud the new champion after the match. SuperBrawl 2 The second year, taglined as "SuperBrawl Goes Hollywood", took place at the STAPLES Center where over 20,000 witnessed six days of NGW action from June 11-16, 2006. This CPV also featured interbrand matches featuring CCW & NoDQ CAW. This marks the 2nd Season Finale with 13 matches scheduled. This is totaled at just over 6 Hours, 10 Minutes. The official theme songs of the event were "Slither" by Velvet Revolver and "Old School Hollywood" by System Of A Down. This event was sponsored by Rumble Roses XX. Results Interesting Facts *1 - Winner faces Ami Mizuno for the Rumble rose title. *2 - The title changed hands under 24/7 rules from Brock to Barrett Wallace to Irvine Kinneas. *8 - The 5th hall of fame inductee, Aquaman, attacked Freddy after the match. *10 - Ashlee Simpson attacked Ami, but Tifa's retaliation gave Ami enough time to come back and win. *12 - Ami Mizuno attacked Jill and helped Theo win. *13 - After the match, Ashlee attacked Danica but she retaliated with a Mercury Stunner. SuperBrawl 3 Released on July 7th, 2007, as a "3 days-in-1 day" package from Houston, Texas' Reliant Astrodome (WWE Day of Reckoning) & Reliant Stadium (WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007), contained 13 exciting matches--five in the Astrodome, eight in the Reliant Stadium. This was aired on June 15-17, 2007, but the event was delayed due to commentary issues. The total length of event is over 7 Hours and 4 Minutes, making this the longest SuperBrawl, to date. The official theme songs of the event were "Lies (aka QWERTY)" by Linkin Park, "The Power" by H-Bloxx & "Almost Unreal" by Roxette. This event was sponsored by Halo 3. Results Interesting Facts *4 - This match was not on the final card. *8 - If Fredrick loses, he must disband the Corporate Ministry, forever *11 - Hardcore frenzy: Samuel L. Jackson, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Marcus Fenix, Carl Brutananadilewski, Jet Li. *12 - After the match, Yuna convinced Rikku to come back to being friends. *13 - The Turks confronted Ami after the match, but she attacked them. *14 - A masked man attacked Sephiroth after the match. =SuperBrawl IV= To air Spring 2008, the fourth annual event will take place from the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona.